Intervention
by vvebster
Summary: When word got around Crowley was going soft, Elizabeth realized she was the only demon that truly had his back. But enough was enough and the subject must make sure her king is doing his job right. A one shot with Crowley/OC


**As you know I do not own any Supernatural story line or character that appears in this one shot. I only own my own character Elizabeth. **

**I hope you enjoy this little blurb of a story.**

* * *

After a while of fiddling with the key, Crowley managed to open his hotel suite door in a record-breaking time of ten minutes. A sigh of enervation escaped his lips as he finally opened the door, paper bag in hand. He was gone for only thirty minutes. Lola couldn't have gotten in that much trouble in thirty minutes, Cowley thought. But at the look of the room he was wrong.

The table was flipped over, couch pillows thrown everywhere, past dinners and plates smashed on the ground and there was a trail of blood that lead to the bedroom. With caution Crowley stepped over the mess as he walked towards the door frame that connected the living room with the bedroom. What he saw was Lola lying limp on the ground, a small pool of blood formed on the floor in-between her head and her torso, she was decapitated, the demon once inside her either dead, or gone. What surprised him the most was the woman that sat on his bed. Her legs wore black skinny jeans with matching combat boots. Her tank top wore a sketched skull with a crown on its head but it was hidden by her leather jacket. Her back was perched up on the bed frame, her eyes daggers being thrown right at him.

"Elizabeth what in the hell are you doing here?" Crowley asked in a demanding tone.

"What am I doing here? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Elizabeth exploded as she jumped up on the bed just to kneel back down, now on the end, closer to Crowley.

"You send me on a bloody scavenger hunt underwater for a piece of bone and what do I get in return?! My King getting high with some whore! You should have heard her plead for mercy when I got here!" Elizabeth held her hands together and placed them next to her cheek, "Oh please I was just doing my job." She mocked Lola, batting her eyes and plumbing her already full lips.

"I needed her!" Crowley yelled, his voice lacked strength slightly.

"NO! YOU NEED ME! I'm gone for two weeks and you're a mess! Human blood Crowley? Really! What if Hell knows? The King himself getting addicted to feelings how pathetic!" Elizabeth got off the bed and walked over to Crowley, leaving a inch of space between their feet. She stared him down for a second before slapping him across the face.

"LOOK AT YOU! If you keep this up you'll lose Hell for sure! Forget the throne! Who needs it if you have humanity right?"

"Is this an intervention?" Crowley asked.

"YES! What is that?" Elizabeth swiped the paper bag out of Crowley's hands and grabbed it's remains. There was one bag of O+. "Stealing blood bags? That's you're demotic act for the day! Crowley she was working her Abaddon! Most of them are now last time I checked." Her voice got softer, her anger levels deteriorating.

"You're not darling." It was a statement more then a question. He knew very well that she wasn't working for Abaddon, she was his most loyal leader, his right-hand-gal. Right from when she started her second life in hell he was there teaching her everything she now knows. She was always there for him.

"That red hair bitch? No way, girl thinks she can just come back and steal the throne like it's your usual homicide, ya right-" Elizabeth was cut off by Crowley kissing her. She was shocked but she had to admit she was glad. A feeling for Crowley was always there in her, usually deep down as she knew it was wrong and demons shouldn't think that way, especially when it came to their King. Friends or not, Crowley was her King first and for most. But know as he made the first move it was safe to let it go. Elizabeth kissed back, her hands found the back of his neck and pulled him closer, as close as he could get. Crowley dropped the blood bag as he too held her close to him. The blood bag broke as it hit the floor, the smell of human blood filled the air but Crowley didn't budge. It was Elizabeth that broke the kiss eventually. She stared at the man, her King, multiple feelings rushing inside her.

"Right well, no more human blood for you." Elizabeth nodded as she agreed with her own statement. She then let her hands unravel as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going darling?" Crowley asked.

"To let them know that the King is back. And he isn't scared to kill anyone that doesn't stand beside him." Elizabeth spoke, her back turned from him as she was stepping through the mess.

"And the blade?" Crowley asked again, this time a faint smile on his face.

"Some black-marketer Andre Devlin has it up for sale. I'll be back by tomorrow so I better have my old King back or else." She opened the door and turned to Crowley which was still standing where she left him.

"You're amazing you know that darling?" Crowley now wore a silly big smile.

Elizabeth winked at him and smiled as she slipped past the door way.


End file.
